


Not Kidding About the Pajamas

by CatrinaSL



Series: Fools... [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fluff, Fools..., Jukeboxes, Pajamas & Sleepwear, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shoes, The Lord of the Rings References, Three Things, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Betty's stressed with wedding expenses, so Darcy suggests several ways to cut costs.





	Not Kidding About the Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kataleena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataleena/gifts).



> Kataleena prompted A jukebox, A shoe, A dragon.

"Betty?" Darcy called. "Are you still awake?"

A groan from the direction of the living room was her answer: a little of column A, a little of column B.

Betty sat up on the couch, illuminated by her laptop, which was sitting on the coffee table.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Darcy said, squinting at the screen. Then she spun, turning her back on the computer. "If that's your dress, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look!"

The room darkened as Betty shut the laptop with a quiet click. "No, it's not my dress," she said sleepily. "None of them are my dress."

"Babe," Darcy said, putting her arm around Betty as she stood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Betty sighed. "I'm just..." She leaned against Darcy and sighed again. "They're so  _ expensive _ . All of them. And that's not counting accessories, fittings, alterations... It's ridiculous, just for one day. Just for one dress."

"I don't care what you wear, you know," Darcy told her. "You could show up in pajamas as long as you were still going to be my wife afterward."

Betty laughed and kissed Darcy. "I know. But I've always wanted a pretty wedding dress."

"And you should get everything you want; it's your wedding," Darcy said.

"I want to see  _ you _ in a nice dress, too," Betty admitted.

"Then we'll cut costs somewhere else," Darcy told her. "We could swap out the DJ for a jukebox or something, and neither of us really cares about the cake, so we could do that ourselves. I think my cousin has one of those cake molds that he used for his daughter's birthday. A dragon wedding cake? How does that sound?"

Betty laughed. "I appreciate the ideas, but I don't know if that's going to cut it."

"What else should we ditch?" Darcy continued. "The reception venue? This place has a decent backyard, and the guest list is already pretty small. I'm not set on the caterer yet; we could forget about that and just have guests bring stuff for a potluck. And we could skimp on the accessories—I don't need, like, a veil or anything—and you're already borrowing jewelry..."

Betty shook her head. "You're ridiculous, and I love you," she said.

Darcy grinned. "Not to mention people get married in their bare feet all the time. How many shoes can we afford?"

"The kind I was looking at? Maybe one," Betty admitted. "Shoe, I mean. Not even a pair."

Darcy put her head on Betty's shoulder. "I would rather share one shoe with you than face the rest of my life in this world alone," she murmured.

"Thank you," Betty said, managing to sound both amused and annoyed. "I'm sure we'll figure it out, though."

"I'm sure we will." Darcy smiled and pulled Betty closer, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm not kidding about the pajamas, though."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/175143646253/not-kidding-about-the-pajamas)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
